potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EmpressBluefeather31/A Letter About Sardinia
From the desk of Her Majesty, the Archduchess of Austria On this day of July 15th, 1749 (2016) ' Greetings all, I have a letter for you. In these stressful times as of late, I want to make something clear to all of you. Recently, there has been a stirring, if you will. A Pagan King, a traitor, a foolish leaader, a forger of signatures, an ignorant man who we thought was our ally and our friend, Ishmael Decksteel, has declared war on all of us. He has tried to claim all of Italy, and when we try to interfere, he ignores all of us, and claims his roleplay as rightful and ours as nothing. Well, Ishmael, and your wife Daenarys Decksteel, listen up. This is our roleplay, not yours. You messed with the wrong community. We are one of honor, of family, of strength. You have threatened me and my family with your false land claims, forged signatures, and foolish behavior Ishmael. I am sweet and kind and good-hearted and a kind leader, but I have the heart and strength of a lion, and I sometimes have a ruthless side. I never let my anger get the best of me, but this is too much. I am done being nice with him. I was friendly and kind to him, and he kept asking me for lands and when I declined he forged my signature, falsely claiming my lands of Milan and Tuscany, Modena and Reggio, and claiming the Spanish land of Parma and many other lands. When I talked to him, he wouldn't listen to me. He took my kindness for weakness, which it is actually a strength, he keeps ignoring other people's opinions when they try to help him, and he forges signatures for lands when they say no, banning them if they say anything that annoys him or against him. Those are not good qualities for a true and good ruler, so we must do something about it. Listen up Ishmael, you can run on your wiki and claim all these things and all these lands. That still won't change how we, as a community, feel about you. I once called you my friend, my comrade, in the days of the East India Trading Company and you were a great friend. Now, you have shown me betrayal and I can no longer call you my friend. Austria breaks alliances and ties with you and your family. There is a petition going around, and if passed, Ishmael and all his followers will be exiled from world RP and this community, stripping them of their titles. If war has to be fought, so be it. See here: Decksteel Removal Petition Now, I do have some requests before I make my final statement. YOU, Ishmael Decksteel, must leave Sardinia before further action is taken. You are hereby exiled from Sardinia, Great Britain, Austria, Spain, the Netherlands, Poland, and others. Ishmael, you also have to leave the Decksteel family, as Victoria Risa Diverti requested, as you now bring shame to your family name, traitor. '''I HEREBY EXILE ISHMAEL AND DAENARYS "DECKSTEEL" FROM THIS ROLEPLAY AND WORLD ROLEPLAY, AND EVERYTHING YOU DO IS HEREBY DISREGARDED. ' 'THE ARCHDUCHESS'S REQUESTS ARE AS FOLLOWS: ' 1. 'LEAVE THE DECKSTEEL NAME, ISHMAEL. YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR FAMILY. ' '''2. WE WILL HEREBY DENOUNCE ISHMAEL DECKSTEEL, PAGAN TRAITOR TO THE REALM AND FORMER KING OF SARDINIA 3. WE WILL HEREBY DENOUNCE HIS "WIFE" DANARYS DECKSTEEL. 4. THE SIGNATURES FORGED BY ISHMAEL DECKSTEEL ARE HEREBY DEEMED FALSE AND INVALID '5. WE HEREBY DENOUNCE HIS COMRADE, CRYSTALXX, AS SHE IS A SOCKPUPPET OF ISHMAEL'S. ' '6. ANY AND ALL LAND CLAIMS THAT ISHMAEL TOOK FROM EVERYONE WILL BE RETURNED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ' THOSE ARE MY REQUESTS. I, and many others, are tired of his behavior. Please sign below for your supoort. It is greatly appreciated, and the kind country of Austria and myself thank you for your support. If he reacts, I don't care, because we as a community, can defeat him. I know many countries will back me in support, in numbers, in power, and in strength. He can't take my lands and ignore my decisions, and forge my signatures, and claim my lands and others lands as his own, he has gone too far. I was kind and friendly to him but he didn't listen to me, and forged my signature. Ishmael has gone too far. My final statement is for Ishmael to stop being foolish. Either you are exiled or war is fought. 'Sorry this is our role-play, not yours, after all. Good day. ' 'Signed, ' ' ' Category:Blog posts